


To Be Known

by tea_leaf_reader



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In conclusion: Sara is the absolute best, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_leaf_reader/pseuds/tea_leaf_reader
Summary: Following the events that unfolded on Halloween, Sara begins to notice some changes in Wirt.





	To Be Known

Sara comes to know Wirt not because he asks her to, but because she wants to.

A train passes, and she feels him tense, every muscle in his body stiffening as if he were being electrocuted. She simply squeezes his palm tighter and gently moves him away from the sound of the locomotive chugging into an unknown night. She does not ask, and he does not tell, and they walk on in a comfortable silence, hand-in-hand.

She watches him watch the birds outside of the window in their shared social studies class, notices the way a ghost of a smile graces his lips as he tracks the movement of the birds with his eyes alone, the pencil clenched in his hand tapping out a loose rhythm, maybe some form of Morse code. Maybe it is a message for the birds.

He is colder which, she muses, is a feat in itself considering he was cold before, but not like this, never like this. The cold seems to affect him more now as well, and when the season turns from autumn to winter he withdraws from her, burying himself in layers, hiding. All she can do is wait, and hope he will eventually let her in.

Wirt is attentive to Greg, almost worryingly so at times, and Greg is attentive to him, too – a two-way street of unspoken concern. She thinks that there is a secret, something they are not sharing, or something they have decided not to share, not yet anyways. Perhaps one day she will be able to coax their secret out, but not today.

And then there are the little things, oddities that she can never quite place nor make sense of. Hesitation around water is explainable, but Greg’s insistence that some trees have eyes and hold people who are “lost”, or Wirt’s emphasis on leaving forget-me-nots at a grave of a stranger who died before they were born? It is strange, unnerving.

Sara comes to know Wirt because she loves him, and for love, she is willing to go the extra mile.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see.
> 
> Anyways, yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it? School started again for me, so that's what I've been busying myself with as of late, but I wanted to take a break and crank something out for October (i.e. Over the Garden Wall season which is objectively the best season) and this is the result of that desire. It's a bit short, but hopefully sweet, and I'm going to try to get another one-shot written and posted before this month is over. For now, though, enjoy this.


End file.
